


Unnecessary Secrets

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mick's POV, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is acting strange around Mick and he’s going to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterandmistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Prompt from winterandmistletoe: Everybody knows about CC’s relationship. Except Mick. So they try to explain and haven’t get killed in process

The team has been acting strange ever since Mick re-joined them. 

Not because they were scared of him. Well, not only because they were scared of him. 

The exception to this strangeness was, of course, Leonard. Granted, they weren't as close as they used to be. Mick wasn't expecting that they would be, not after he'd threatened to kill Lisa over and over again. A part of Leonard understood that Mick hadn't been entirely in his right mind when he'd threatened Lisa, but Mick wasn't expecting him to get over it quickly. Leonard didn't forgive and forget.

Sara seemed to be helping to ease the road between them. She and Leonard had grown close while he was off being turned into Chronos. Any idiot, himself included, could see that the two of them were together now. Not because they were all lovey-dovey in public. It was the small things: Leonard sitting close to Sara, allowing their bodies to touch; Sara relaxing at a word or gesture from Leonard; and let's not even get started on the looks.

But back to the rest of the team. They seemed to be afraid of his reaction to something, but since they were being coy about what that something was, they just tiptoed around him instead.

Over dinner one night when Sara and Leonard were out on assignment with Rip, Mick had finally had enough and blurted out, "Enough dancing already. What is up with all of you?"

Guilty looks were exchanged around the table.

"What're you talking about, buddy?" Ray asked.

Mick gestured around the table. "You've all been acting weird ever since I came back. Like you're hiding something you don't want me to know, because you think I won't take it well. It's damn infuriating."

The looks were sent around the table again.

"You're doing it again," Mick grumbled.

"It's nothing," Kendra said. "Just a lot happened while you were… gone."

"Things like…?" Mick encouraged.

"Kendra and I spent two years living together in the late 1950s after you attacked the ship," Ray offered. "And we're living together now."

"I already knew that," Mick gruffly responded.

"And Sara joined the League of Assassins again for most of those same two years," Jax added.

"I know that, too," Mick said, his fingers itching for his heat gun. "That's where you captured me."

"Oh, right," Jax said, looking down at his plate.

"You see, the thing is…" Stein started to say, but Ray cut him off. "Kendra and I aren't the only couple on board."

Mick blinked at them. They thought he didn't know about his partner-of-thirty-years' relationship?

"I know," he said. "The boss and Sara got together while I was gone."

Jax's jaw dropped, rather comically. "You knew? We've been afraid to tell you all this time and you knew?"

Mick shrugged. "I'm offended you'd think I wouldn't know. I've known the man for most of my life. You think I couldn't tell when he was with someone?"

"Besides," Leonard's voice drawled from the doorway, Sara by his side. "We haven't exactly been keeping it a secret."

As if making a point, Sara ran a hand down Leonard's arm before entering the room. "Is there any food left? I'm starving."

She grabbed a plate and filled it with the food that was still lying out on the counter before going to sit next to Mick at the table. Leonard did the same.

"I still don't understand why you were so afraid of me finding out about them," Mick said into the ensuing silence. "Did you think I wouldn't be happy for them?"

"It's just… we know how close you were," Stein said. "Being _partners_ for so long."

Mick and Leonard barked out laughs at the same time. 

"Not that kind of partners," Leonard finally said.

"I guess we were mistaken," Ray said, uncomfortably.

Ray, Kendra, Jax, and Stein cleared their plates and hurried out of the room after that. 

Once it was just the three of them, Sara said, "I thought you guys did hook up sometimes."

"We did," Mick confirmed.

"But they don't need to know that," Leonard added.

The End


End file.
